Watching movies has been a favorite pastime for many years. In the early days of television (TV), the only way to watch a movie at home would be if one of the television networks decided to broadcast it. The invention and popularization of the video cassette recorder (VCR) allowed consumers to watch movies in their homes whenever they wished. This spawned a multibillion dollar industry for video rentals. Cable television also provided a source for at-home movies.
Currently, there are three main methods used for delivery via digital broadcast:                Satellite transmission        Terrestrial digital transmission        Digital cable networks        
In most cases the format for delivery of video is MPEG-2, which has now become the de-facto standard.
Currently, however, there are no technologies available to properly fit the Video-on-demand market. This is mainly due to the absence of user interaction or feedback. Currently the only interaction provided is by primitive means such as telephone. However, the user cannot influence the transmission schedule.
Another method for delivering Video-on-demand is via classic Internet. This allows the user full interaction in selecting the movies. However, this method is not available to everyone, mainly due to the lack of possible connectivity or access to a link with high enough bandwidth to allow an efficient means of movie delivery.
Thus, currently the most popular video on demand services are through satellite television and digital cable. Again, the major drawback of these movies, however, is that they must be viewed at particular times. While the extra channel bandwidth provided by satellite and digital cable allow for starting times every half hour for most movies, this may still be inconvenient for many viewers, who may want to begin watching a movie whenever they wish. Additionally, pausing the movies is not possible if the viewer is interrupted during the show (such as by a telephone call).
Therefore, a need exists for a more effective video-on-demand service.